


Red String of fate

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted cowboy accent, Claymundo, M/M, Omi is confused, Possible OOCness, Red String of Fate, but I'll try my best to avoid that, but nothing that bad, some minorly sexist comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: The Xiaolin dragons go searching for a new shen-gong-wo, one with the ability to reveal someone's soulmate.





	Red String of fate

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to try one of these soulmate au's for a while, and I noticed a sad lack of Claymundo fics on here. I'm going to try to do what I can to fix that, I just hope I can get the characters right.
> 
> Also: since I still have chapter storiesstories in my main fandom to finish I won't be starting any new chapter stories for a bit, so for now any new fics I post will just be one shots, in part to get me back in the zone after weeks (over a month) of moving and being sick.

"So, what's this new wu we're looking for again?" Raimundo asked as he looked in the hollow of a tree, earning annoyed looks from the others.

"You weren't paying attention again?" Kimiko asked.

"I was," he defended, "until I wasn't" he looks away sheepishly.

She shook her head as Clay sighed and Omi began to explain, again, what the wu they we're searching for was and what it did.

"We are searching for the String of Fate, an uncuttable red thread that when used ties itself around the users finger and stretches to find and tie itself around the finger of the user's other half. Only when the two accept that together they are one will the string untie them."

"Who would make a wu like that?" Raimundo asks, making a face, and earning a small, almost smear from kimiko.

"Someone who can actually get girls for one."

"Hey! I can get girls! I just don't see how that would help in a fight."

"The two the strings tie together make each other stronger." Omi states while looking in a bush. Kimiko nodded before turning to search in another direction. Raimundo made a face, he was absolutely not pouting or anything of the sort.

After a moment he sighed, shaking his head a little before getting back to searching. He couldn't believe they we're looking for a string, a freaking string, in the middle of the woods. Who hides a string in the woods?

As he walked, becoming more engrossed in his thoughts by the minute, his foot caught on a root sticking out of the ground. He lost his balance, falling face first into the ground.

"Seriously?" He asked aloud. He lifted himself partially from the ground, glaring ahead of him as bits of dirt fell from his face. His eyes widened after a moment as something red caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. Turning his head he saw a small box, hidden under a dead tree.

He got up, going over and grabbing the box, opening it to find a single red string. He smiled, about to call out to the others when a metal arm shot out of nowhere, grabbing the still open box and lifting it, and Raimundo, up.

"Whoa! Hey, let go! I found it first!"

"No! You let go, I found it last, and finders keepers, losers weepers."

"The only loser here is you!" Raimundo yelled, grabbing the wu from the box and letting go.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Not a chance Jack! String of Fate!" Raimundo yelled, not wanting to deal with Jack today. The string immediately wrapped itself around his ring finger before stretching out to find his other half as Jack sputtered.

Raimundo smirked up at him, "looks like this wu is ours, since it's not gonna come off me for a while." Raimundo expected Jack to fly away in annoyance at having lost yet another wu, but instead Jack looks back to something behind him and immediately cracks up laughing.

Raimundo raises a confused eyebrow, turning around to see his friends. Kimiko and Omi stare at him with surprise and shock, while clay stares at his hand, where a red string is now tied snugly around his ring finger.

Raimundo looks between his and Clay's fingers, staring at the straight red string now connecting them. There's no trick of the light, no tangles, nothing to suggest that the string isn't actually tying them together. There's nothing to make this fake. As Raimundo realizes what this means he shuts down and passes out.

...

Raimundo wakes up back at the temple, feeling confused. He looks around, seeing the others sitting around him.

"Hey guys," he sits up, immediately wincing, a hand going to his head. "Ouch, what happened?" He doesn't remember hurting his head.

"You hit yur head on a rock when ya fainted," Clay supplies.

Raimundo nodded, that made some sense. "Wait, I didn't faint!"

"Well what do you call it then partner?"

"I don't faint, I might pass out, but I don't faint."

Kimiko shakes her head in annoyance at that. Omi looks confused. "I do not see the difference?"

"Rai's just sore 'cause he fainted like a girl."

"I told you I didn't faint! I passed out!" Raimundo yells, annoyed, as he glares lightly at Clay.

"Right, and I bet yur not really pouting right now neither, huh Partner?"

"Of course not," Raimundo sticks his nose up and crosses his arms. Neither notice the look on Omi's face until he asks "if Raimundo is acting more like a girl does that mean he's the girl in your new relationship?"

With that both Raimundo and Clay freeze as Kimiko burst out laughing. Omi just looks more confused.

"Come on Omi, I think we should give them some privacy to talk this all out," kimiko gets up to leave, Omi following, leaving the dragons of Earth and Air in awkward silence.

Raimundo looks at his hand, to the red string. He'd hopped that was just a weird dream, but nope, no luck, it's real. He's tied to Clay, and he'll be tied to Clay until they both accept what that means.

 "So, we're really tied together." Raimundo starts, hopping to end the silence.

"Yup."

No such luck. The silence stretched on, neither even looking at each other. After a while though Rai groaned.

"We can't just it ore this."

"So, what exactly are we 'sposed to do?"

"I don't know, talk?"

Clay sighs, shaking his head. "Until this here wu" he holds up the hand the string is tied to, "done tied us together I ain't never thought about another guy that way."

"Well neither have I. I'm into girls, something I'm sure I've made clear."

"Well apparently yur not or we wouldn't be stuck like this!"

"Well, apparently you're not either. That's not helping us now though, so chill out."

Clay sighs, shaking his head at first, but he does calm down. "I'm sorry, yur right, I wasn't helping none."

"It's fine, neither of us are taking this well. At least you didn't pass out, right?" He tries to joke a little. Clay cracks a smile.

"Nope, I was the one to carry yur girly butt back here after you went and fainted."

"Hey, I already told you I didn't faint! I just passed out."

Raimundo pouts as Clay shakes his head. At least the air is cleared now.

"So, what are we gonna do about all this?" Clay ask, raising his hand again and wiggling his fingers.

"I don't know? I, I guess we should try this out?"

"Try this out?"

"Y-yeah, I mean, it's not gonna come off us if we don't, right?" Clay nods.

"So, we're dating now?"

"I guess? Unless you've got any other ideas."

"Nope, can't say I do."

Raimundo nods a little, "right, so, we're dating now."

They half smile at each other. Clay reaches out, hesitating for a moment before grabbing Raimundo's hand, earning a blush from Raimundo.

"Well, um, seeing as how we've got that settled, let's go get some grub." Rai nods, still blushing as Clay leads the way to the kitchen. Once there they see Omi and Kimiko.

Omi smiles brightly at them. "My friends, I see you must have had a very good talk."

"Yeah, partner, I'd say we did." Clay says.

"So, can you answer my question now?"

"Yur question?"

"Yes! My question from earlier, when I asked if Raimundo was the girl in your relationship?"

This time both Kimiko and Clay laugh, while Raimundo pouts and yells "I'm not a girl!" at a very confused Omi.


End file.
